The Book
by CarsonRebekah
Summary: What secret does this book contain involving Casey and Derek that may ruin their family? Epilogue posted
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. It will be a multichapter fic. Enjoy!!

* * *

I have been living with the Venturi's for 2 years now and they have been the most emotional 2 years of my life. A lot has especially happened in the past year between my eldest step-brother Derek and I. For the first year that I lived here Derek was the bane of my existence but then after my break up with Max, my football player ex-boyfriend, we became closer.

Derek and I had just entered the house from school and my mom was sitting on the couch waiting for us and in front of her was a notebook. Not just any notebook it's _the notebook._ The notebook that contains a secret that Derek and I have kept hidden for the past year and may break our family apart if the contents of that notebook were put into the hands of the wrong persons. Who are the wrong persons you wonder? Well my mom and my step-dad George. Lucky me!

I glance at Derek and see that he has gone completely pale. My mom stands up and tells us to sit. We comply without a word.

"George will be here any minute. I believe there are some things that you need to explain." Neither of us can look up. We are both speechless. How can we explain what is in that book to the cause of the problem? The wait feels like an eternity when is really only a few minutes. George walks into the house and stands beside mom. She whispers something to him and he nods his head.

"Okay so which of you wants to start?" George asks. I manage another glance at Derek whose eyes are focused on his fidgeting hands. I've never known Derek to fidget. I look back at George and put on a brave face.

" What do you want to know?"

* * *

Okay sorry for the cliffie and the short chapters. I promise they will get longer. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2. Most of this chapter is done in a flashback. The flashback is in italics.

* * *

"Tell us how this started."

"Ok…um, it was about a year ago right after Max I guess..

_I was sitting in my room doing my homework when Derek came into my room. Ever since I broke up with Max to rediscover myself, Derek and I have actually gotten closer. We could almost be considered friends, although we still argue over little things, the arguing is just more playful._

"_Hey Derek"_

"_Hey Case"_

"_So, what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with Sam and me? You could invite Emily it'd be fun."_

"_Yeah sure let me just call Em what time do we have to be there?"_

" _Seven just meet me downstairs when your done. We have to pick up Sam on the way."_

_--_

_The movie was great and after we were just hanging out. Sam and Emily had just pointed out how close we've gotten. Like we haven't noticed._

" _You two are behaving civil towards each other." Pointed out Emily._

"_And?" Derek asked. " I thought you guys wanted us to be nice to each other and now that we are you question it?"_

" _We were just wondering what was going on. Why the sudden change?" Sam replied defensively._

_I had been wondering the same thing. Ever since that night Derek has been acting nice toward me. I still haven't gotten used to it. At first I thought he was trying to pull something on me, but it's been a couple of weeks and I really think he is being sincere._

_--_

_That night after we dropped Sam and Emily off Derek and I sat inside the car talking._

" _We should hang out more often I had a lot of fun. Who knew a super keener like you knew how to have fun?" Derek teased_

"_Yeah well who knew you could act like a normal human being for a couple of hours." I tossed back. I decided this was a good time to take a risk and ask the question that has been on my mind all night. "Why have you been acting nicer towards me?"_

_Derek sighed. " I don't know. I guess I just got tired of the fighting" he shrugged._

_I decided to take that as an answer. From then on we became friends. Sam, Emily, Derek, and I hang out once a week. It was our 'date' night. _

_--_

" Okay so you guys became friends. I remember that you were pretty close for a while." George said. " It definitely got quieter in the house."

" Okay so in the notebook it has what looks to be rules explain those?" Nora joined in.

* * *

Have you guessed what the notebook contains yet? Another cliff hanger I know. Is there a Dasey or no? Hmmmmmmm.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. The first flashback is in Derek's point of view and the second is in Casey's. I try and make it obvious whose point of view it is in. If you haven't figured it out most of this story will be done in a flashback.

Enjoy!

* * *

By this time Derek seems to have broken out of his speechless state.

"The rules" he started. "Are a lot harder to explain so maybe we should tell you a bit more before that."

_We were hanging out together on another Friday night. Sam and Emily had other plans so it was just me and Casey. I have had a crush on her for weeks now and I don't know how to get rid of it. Now that I've gotten to see this side of her I don't know if we could ever go back to fighting. Sam knows about my crush. He brought it out of me one day and he's been encouraging me to make a move on her, but I don't know if I'm willing to risk the consequences. _

_Our parents were gone with our siblings so it was just me and Casey sitting on the couch watching a movie. _

"_Derek?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I don't think we can do this any more."_

_I look over at her and am confused by what I heard. What is wrong with what we're doing? Although she has her eyes cast downward I can see tears in her eyes. Now I know something is really wrong. I scoot closer to her and put my arm around her in a comforting manner. She tenses up at first but then relaxes into it._

"_Do what?" I ask when she was done crying._

"_This." She points between the two of us. "Spending time together. I think it would be best if we stop."_

"_Case, what's wrong with spending time with me?" She looks away and I know she is crying again._

"_I don't want to anymore." _

"_You're lying tell the truth. Why can't we hang out together?" I am started to get aggravated. There is nothing wrong with what we are doing? What made her say this?_

"_Just because Derek. The reason doesn't matter." She gets up and hurry's to the staircase but before she reaches it I grab her by her wrist._

"_The reason does matter. Tell me." I demanded. She turns to me and her eyes are blood shot. She looks down and she answers in a voice barely above a whisper._

"_You won't like the answer."_

"_Try me." I answer more calmly now. She seems to be having a major debate with herself over this. She yanks her hand out of mine and looks as if she was about to run upstairs. I was shocked to hear her reply._

"_I have developed feelings for you and I thinks it's best to stay away and let those feelings disappear. Happy now?" She turns and walks up the stairs. 'Wow' is all I can think. The girl who I've had a crush on just admitted she has feelings for me too and I am just standing here. I run up the stairs and barge into her room. She is on her bed laying down._

"_I don't think it's fair saying something like that and walk away." I walk over to her and kiss her. She responds almost immediately._

"You kissed her?!" George yelled.

"Dad you're not letting me explain. Are you done interrupting so I can finish explaining?" Derek replied.

George nodded his head. My mom stood from where she and George decided to sit a little bit ago.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" she asked us. We nodded our heads and she went into the kitchen to get our drinks.

I began to think back to the conversation I had with Emily when I discovered my feelings for Derek.

_Emily and I were at her house. I had asked to come over because I had a little dilema on my hands and I had hoped that maybe she can help me out._

_"Hey Em, I have a problem and I need your help." I asked._

_"Okay what is it?" she set down the magazine she was reading and looked at me._

_I sighed. She's had a crush on him for years. I don't want her to think I betrayed her or anything._

_"I have a crush on Derek." I blurt out. She just looks at me with a blank face. After a minute of silence she finally speaks._

_"And?"_

_"What do you mean 'and?'? Didn't you just hear what I said? I have a crush on Derek Venturi. My step-brother." I reply confused. By now she's supposed to be yelling at me and telling me how disgusting I am. Instead she starts laughing at me. Why is she laughing? There is nothing funny about this. "Why are you laughing?"_

_"Case," she starts when she's done laughing." I've known about your crush probably before you did."_

_"Oh gosh was I that obvious?" _

_"Don't worry he hasn't noticed. So what's your problem?"_

_"Em, you seriously cannot be asking that question. The problem is Derek is my step-brother. Nothing can happen. Our parents will disown us if we ever got together." I answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Em rolled her eyes. "You don't know that."_

_"I need to figure out a way to tell Derek that I can't hang out with him any more. I think it's all this time we've been spending together that's getting to me." I tell her ignoring her last comment._

My thoughts are interrupted when my mom comes back into the room with our drinks. She sits down and signals for Derek to continue.

"Ok...so where was I?"

"The kiss." all of us answer in unison.

"Right sorry."

* * *

Ok so there it was. I am having fun writing this. It's sorta different than most Dasey stories done.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you are liking it so far. Here is Chapter 4.

_After a minute Casey pushes away from me, stands up and starts pacing the room. She starts mumbling incoherently. I decided that this is where I will interrupt. I walk over to where she is facing away from me and I put my hands on her shoulders. She jumps at my touch and turns around. _

"_Case?" I ask warily. "What's wrong?"_

"_Derek, we…" shifting her finger between the two of us, "are step-siblings."_

"_Really! I hadn't noticed." I say sarcastically._

"_This is serious Derek. We aren't supposed to be kissing. We aren't supposed to have those types of feelings for each other. We are supposed to hate each other and fight." She says matter-of-factly._

"_So what? Maybe it's time for a change."_

"_What about our parents Derek? What do you think they will say about this?" Oh great the tears are starting again. To be honest I hadn't thought about what they would say to this._

"_We can keep it a secret no one has to know." I reason._

"A secret?" George shouts clearly upset that we would do such a thing. "Have you two been together secretly for a year?"

"Dad, we've been through this if you want to know you will have to stop interrupting." Derek says.

"How about I continue this time?" Not waiting for an answer I begin.

_I shake my head at Derek and start pacing again. _

"_Derek I am a horrible liar. Everybody knows that. Besides there is no way I can do this to Mom and George."_

"_They are the ones that put us in this situation. It's their fault, the least they can do is let us be together." Right now I am so glad that they are going to be gone late. Derek is not making this easy on me. I wish he would just let it go._

"_It's just a crush. We are two teenagers put under one roof. We like each other out of convenience. Let's just stay away from each other for a few weeks and this whole thing will be as if it never happened. Come on Derek let's be reasonable we can't do this." Derek scoffs and waves his hand dismissively at me as he's on his way out of my roof. I collapse on my bed and a few seconds later I hear the door slam._

_The next few weeks were incredibly awkward. The tension between us was so thick. We made excuses not to be around each other. When he was at the house I would 'coincidentally' be at Em's house and vise versa with him at Sam's. I don't think the family has noticed since we hadn't been fighting for quite a while. So that was a good thing for us. I have no idea how I would have explained what has been going Derek and I. _

_Em was up in my room. Oh and what do you know? We were discussing my problems again._

"_So," she starts, "no luck on getting rid of your crush huh?"_

"_Nope, not at all. It's been weeks Em, what am I supposed to do?" I cry frustrated._

"_What if it's not a crush? What if you have actual feelings for him?"_

"_Not helping!" Believe me I had already thought of that._

"_Sorry. Just saying is all."_

"_Why does this happen to me? Why do I have to like him of all people?" Em's face brightens. "What? What is it? Do you have an idea?"_

"_I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"_

"_Spit it out Em. I don't have all day"_

"_Date someone else! You have your attention on Derek all the time so why don't you date someone else from school." I hadn't thought of that before._

"_Good idea. But who?" I ponder. Emily goes over to my bookcase and finds my yearbook so we can look through._

_After about 30 minutes of looking. Emily stops and groans._

"_Gosh I am so stupid! I know exactly who you can date. The good news is he already likes you. He's had a crush on you for months."_

"_Not Tinker is it? 'Cause if it's Tinker I'm going to have to pass." _

"_No it's not Tinker. This is someone you'll like."_

"_Who is it Em?" She goes to my desk and picks up a picture from the last musical we did at our school. She walks to me with a big smile on her face and hands me the picture. She points to the leading male._

"_Noel? You want me to go out with Noel?" Noel is just my friend. I don't have feelings of that kind for him._

"_Of course! This is brilliant! I don't know why I forgot about him! That boy is head over heels in love with you already." So I've noticed._

"_That would be like using him. I can't do that to him. It's mean and inconsiderate."_

"_Just a few dates. That's all you have to do. This is your only option besides Tinker of course." She says the last part mischievously._

"….so I started going out with Noel." I tell them. The door is thrown open and in walks Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. Of course once Marti sees her favorite big brother she runs toward him.

"Smerek!" she screams as she settles into his lap

"Hey Smarti!" he tries to say with as much enthusiasm as she does but fails. She didn't even notice though.

"What's going on here?" Lizzie asks walking over to us.

"Yeah dad, you're never home this early." Edwin puts in.

"We just had a few things to take care of. Why don't you three go upstairs and get ready to go out to dinner." George tells them. Edwin and Lizzie know something is up but don't question it. When they are upstairs George turns to us. "Don't think we're not done here we will continue this later."

* * *

You like? The explanation of the 'book' will come up soon I promise.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter up.

* * *

The family decided to go out for pizza for dinner. The kids knew something was up but Mom and George tried to keep them distracted so they don't ask questions. I haven't even talked to Derek since we got out of school. I don't know what I would say to him. I feel as if I should apologize but there is nothing to apologize for.

The waiter came and asked us what we were having and he kept glancing at me. Derek obviously noticed this because out of the corner of my eye I seen Derek glaring at him. The waiter seemed confused with the glare and walked off. Mom and George noticed Derek also and it only raised suspicion more.

_Noel just dropped me off from the date. All night he had been the perfect gentleman and took me to a place where poetry readings are done._**(AN: Seems like the thing Noel would have done)**_ When I walked through the door I was greeted with the sight of Derek sitting in his chair watching tv. Now normally that isn't so suspicious but this is Derek Venturi and it is a Saturday night, I'm surprised he isn't at a party or something. _

"_Hey" _

"_Hey" he replied not looking away from the tv. I start to make my way up the stairs when he stops me. "So…who was that?" He tried to keep his tone normal but I sensed jealousy._

"_Noel"_

"_Oh, so you're dating him now?" He wondered._

"_Yeah, I am" He stands up and walks toward me. When he stops in front of me he let's out a small chuckle and shakes his head at me. I narrow my eyes at him._

"_You move fast don't you. I guess it was just a little crush then wasn't it." He crosses his arms and silently challenges me. I'm not one to give up on a challenge._

"_Yeah it was" I lied. "Where is this coming from? It's not like you don't date a different girl every couple of days." I keep my voice calm because our parents are downstairs and would be able to hear us if we start to yell._

"_Stop lying! You and I both know that this is more than some silly little crush and if you haven't noticed I haven't been on a date since I admitted my feelings for you!" he hissed in a whisper._

"_Derek I admit I still have feelings for you and I have found my way of attempting to get over it, so how about you do the same and leave me alone to get over you. I know this is hard but we have to try." I start walking to my room and I shut my door. That night I cried myself to sleep. The plan to date Noel to get Derek out of my system just isn't going to work and I know it. I'm going to have to talk to Emily about this again. _

Dinner was extremely uncomfortable. When we got home the kids were sent straight upstairs for the rest of the night.

"Gees you guys must have done something seriously wrong this time." I heard Edwin mutter as he stalked up the stairs.

Derek and I again took our places on the couch and waited to be instructed by our parents to continue. When they took their places they gesture for one of us to go.

_I invited Emily over to help me come up with a new solution to my problem._

"_Dating Noel didn't help me Em." _

"_I don't know what to say Case, I can't think of anything else."_

"_I know. Every time I'm around him I just want to kiss him and tell him that it's ok and that we can be together." I sighed. "It's just incredibly not fair that he is my step-brother." We sat in silence for a moment or two. "I guess we should just try and not be around each other at all. Em do you mind going over to Derek's room and ask him to come in here for a bit so we can think about this."_

"_Sure Case." A minute later she came back with Derek who looked like being here was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I'll leave and let you guys talk."_

"_I think I've come up with an idea to help us get over each other Derek." He sits on my computer desk chair and sighs._

"_Yeah? What's that?" He sounds so sad I want to take back all I've said and make the pain go away for the both of us._

"_We should set some rules or something so we don't have to see each other anymore. Before you say what a stupid idea this is just think about it. We can set up some type of schedule so we don't run into each other in the morning and so we aren't alone together at any time. Rules can be set up so we don't provoke the others feelings. You understand what I'm talking about?" He nods his head looks at me and smirks._

"_So does that mean you're not allowed to wear skirts anymore?" I blush and look away._

"_I guess that means you can't walk around without a shirt on in the mornings anymore." He chuckles and I smile at him because my heart just melts when he seems happy. I ask him to grab the empty notebook on my desk and we get to work on what we should put down as the rules._

_-No over exposure of skin._

_-No talking about dates in front of the other._

_-No time alone together. If the family is not at home, take turns going over to a friends house._

_-No arguing._

_Those were just a couple of the rules. In The Book a schedule was kept to make sure that neither of us would spend time alone together._

"….that's what this book is about." I finished.

"You have no reason to be mad at us we never got together." Derek said. Mom and George glanced at each other.

"Do you still like each other?" Mom asks. I look down at my hands and decide to answer the truth.

"No Mom, I don't like Derek because I've fallen in love with him."

* * *

I know incredibly sappy ending to this chapter. Did you guess what the book was correctly? I kind of left a hint of what it was a bit ago. Tell me if you think Derek is coming on to sappy.

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so, so , so sorry for the wait. I have been on vacation. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

My heart was beating rapidly because this is the first time I've admitted that out loud. Not just in front of Derek or our family but to myself. I have no idea if Derek feels the same way as I do. It's been a long time since we had actually talked to each other about our feelings in hope to get rid of them but now those feelings have hit me harder than ever with old wounds being opened.

I look up to my mom and she has her lips pursed together with a completely blank look on her face, unfortunately. I take my eyes from my mom over to George and he has his head in his hands. Great he looks mad. I don't even have the guts to look at Derek. My mom was the first to break the silence.

"I think it would be best if George and I talked about this in private." She looked over at George and gestured for him to follow.

When they were out of earshot I groaned and let my head fall. "I'm sorry Derek I shouldn't have said that." I took a chance a looked over to him. What I seen when I looked at him broke my heart. He looked hurt, but I had no idea why. " What's wrong?" For the first time in a long time I reached over and grabbed his hand. I was a simple gesture but it meant so much at the same time.

"Well you try having the girl you love tell you she loves you and then have her take it back." He said bitterly snatching his hand from mine. When I comprehended what he said relief spread through me and I laughed lightly. He looked at me confused.

"Derek I wasn't saying that I didn't love you because I do. I was saying that I probably shouldn't have told our parents that." I saw his shoulders immediately relax and a huge smile crossed his face. This time he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So what do we do now?" He asked

I sighed. " I don't want to say it's our parents decision because it's been a year that we have had feelings for each other and these feelings still haven't disappeared. We are almost eighteen now so we don't need our parents permission to be together. Although their acceptance would be nice, I just want to stop acting like we don't love each other."

"Me too." He said softly and went in for a kiss. I happily returned the kiss. When we broke a part he rested his forehead against mine and spoke to me in a whisper as not to ruin the moment. " I love you Casey"

" I love you too Derek" I also whispered.

--

(No POV George and Nora)

"So…" Nora started. She had no idea what to think of this. She had never actually thought of her daughter falling in love with her stepson. " What should we do about this? Obviously Derek loves her back." She laughed. " Did you see the smile on his face when she said she loved him."

"Yeah I did." He said thinking of the moment his stepdaughter said that she was in love with his son. He sat there thinking of the situation he had never thought of being in the position of. " What can we do Nora? They are in love with each other. They haven't acted on their feelings since that one time, that we know of. If they still love each other after all this time I don't think their feelings are going to go away." He knew he reacted a bit harsh about this earlier but he realize that maybe this is a good thing. Besides if he tried to keep them apart what would happen to this family.

" I agree. They spent all that time avoiding their feelings for each other so they could respect our decision to get married. I feel kind of guilty about her not being able to be with the boy she loves because I married his father. I feel as if I owe it to her to let her be happy with him."

"Oh wow things are going to get awkward around here." George sighed. " Maybe we should make our own rules for them so we don't become grandparents any time soon."

Nora paled at the thought and nodded her head rapidly. As much as she believes her daughter has had enough rules maybe a few wont hurt. Just then she had another thought that made her pale even more. " What if Edwin and Lizzie get together?" George dropped his head in his hands again and groaned.

--

( Casey's POV)

Derek and I were kissing again when we heard a throat being cleared. We immediately sprang apart and I could feel my face getting hot. My mom and George were standing in front of us with a look on there face I couldn't describe.

" H-Hey Nora, Dad. How's it going?" I heard Derek reply. I sighed. This was it.

" We've talked and we would like to tell you what we have decided." George said as he and my mom took a seat next to us. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Who was he to _decide_ my future? But decided to keep my mouth shut.

" You two can be together." My mom continued. " But we have a few rules. First try to keep the PDA to a minimum we don't want Lizzie and Edwin to get any ideas. Second no sex whatsoever I really don't want to be a grandma just yet." I blushed at the last comment but was very thankful my mom and George were accepting this. "Third you are the ones to tell your siblings." She finished. I smiled at Derek and took his hand.

" Thank you mom you have no idea how much this means to me." I told her as I hugged her with my one free arm. " Do you really think Edwin and Lizzie are going to get together?" I asked when I pulled away.

"We'd rather not think about that." My mom said rather stiffly. I laughed and joined Derek on the couch and snuggled up close to him.

Life is finally not bad.

* * *

Awww. I can't resist a good Dasey ending. Let me know if I should write an epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

I had so much fun writing this story. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I hope you liked this story as much as I did.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After the conversation with my mom and George, Derek and I decided to just get telling the kids over with. He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. He went to go grab Edwin and Marti and I went to grab Lizzie. We decided to me up in the hall.

" So what do you need to tell us? Is this about why you got in trouble?" Edwin asked.

I looked over at Derek and he nodded his head encouragingly.

" Well yes this is sort of about why we got in trouble." I grabbed Derek's hand. "Derek and I are together." Lizzie's eyes are rested on our hands and Edwin just looks amused. He holds his hand out to Lizzie who proceeds to pull some money out of her pocket and puts it in his hand.

"I can't believe you two actually got together." She groaned. Edwin pockets the money and turns to us.

"Did you two bet on us?" Derek asks.

"Well we had a bet on why you two weren't fighting anymore. Lizzie said it was because you guys were maturing and got bored of the fighting while I said it was because you two like each other." He explained.

" Smerek are you and Casey in love?" Marti asked.

Derek squeezed my hand and turned to Marti.

"Yes we are Smarti." Gagging noises from Edwin interrupted us.

"No more of that mushy crap 'kay?" He asked.

"Oh there's going to be a lot of 'that mushy crap' because me and Casey have a year to catch up on." I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me away. Before I completely turned I seen Edwin put his arm around Lizzie's shoulders and walk away. I can't keep from wondering how long it will be until they get together.''

When we got inside his room he shut the door and pulled me close to him.

"I love being able to hold you now." He told me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love being held by you now."

" Are we going to tell people at school." He asked as he let me go to sit on his bed. He patted the spot next to him gesturing me to join.

"I don't know do you want to? We definitely need to tell Emily. I have put her through so much this year that I am surprised she is still talking to me."

He chuckled.

"Yeah I definitely need to tell Sam too." Our conversation was cut short by the door bursting open revealing George standing there. I raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"No leaving the doors closed." Was all he said before he disappeared back downstairs. I giggled.

"How about we have our first date on Friday?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I would love to go on a date with you this Friday." I kissed him again because like he said earlier we have a year to make up for.

--

We were standing outside the doors to Thompson High getting ready to tell our friends. I am practically bouncing on my heels in anticipation.

" Come on. Let's go before you die of excitement." He chuckled pulling me along.

"Aww we wouldn't want that now would we."

" No definitely not." He smiled at me before opening the doors. We walked in still holding each others hands. What confused me most was that everybody starting clapping.

"Finally!" Some random guy said clapping Derek on the back.

" It's about time!" We heard someone shout.

"Were we that obvious?" I asked Derek.

"I guess so." He said still shocked that people were actually expecting this.

We walked down the hall my locker was on and we found Emily standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"Word on the grapevine is that you two are together?"

" Yep." I laughed. Emily is keeping her calm about this really well.

Her calm didn't last too well because she all of a sudden started squealing and hugged me.

" I am so happy for you guys. What happened? How come you guys let go of the no dating because you're stepsiblings thing?"

We told her all about how my mom found out about the book and how they decided to accept us dating. At the end of our story Sam walked up to us.

"So I guess you two are together now?" He question gesturing between our hands. " Congratulations." He and Derek did the guy hug thing and when he leaned in to give me a hug he was stopped by Derek's hand.

"Nu uh man. No hugging my girlfriend." Sam laughed.

" Ohhh, Possessive are we." The bell rang and I was about to walk off when Derek grabbed my hand back and kissed me in front of everyone. I blushed and was flattered because he gave up his no PDA rule for me.

"Bye." He smirked and walked away.

Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me toward our first period class because I seemed incapable to make any move.

"Girl you are so far gone." She laughed.

I thought to myself 'I am so far gone'.


End file.
